Save Me A Dance
by etin
Summary: When Sherlock was about to go home from the wedding, an unexpected person from his past showed up. Would Sherlock finally have his dance for the night? Follows right after series 3 episode 2


**At the end of episode 2, I really wanted Irene to be there and dance with Sherlock, cause poor bby didn't get to dance with anyone, and also I needed more Sherlock Irene scene. So this is just a small one-shot, on how I wanted the ending to go. Hope you'll like it! :D**

**I do not own any of the characters, just basing my story from the tv-show Sherlock**

* * *

_**Save Me A Dance**_

Sherlock zoomed out, right after he talked to John and Mary about their coming baby. A familiar face appeared in his mind again. The woman. She was always there, the minute he met her, she was always in his mind. Sherlock shook his head as he got distracted by the loud music in the room. He then searched for the bridesmaid when he noticed that everyone was dancing with someone, except him. He smiled when he saw her, but when she pointed at the man dancing with her, he understood. He gave her a small nod and smiled. He looked around one last time, before he decided to leave the party. He closed the door behind him and put on his coat. He smiled to himself as he succeeded into being a best-man for the day. He buttoned his coat, as he walked away from the door. He was a bit sad that he didn't get to dance with anyone, it was one thing that he was excited about the wedding, the only thing that he was confident about doing that day. A cold wind made him shiver as he walked towards the sidewalk.

Then suddenly a familiar voice appeared behind him.

"Leaving so soon?"

A smile appeared on his face, when he realized whom the voice belonged to. "There is no point of me being in there anymore." He replied.

"Not fond of dancing, I see" The voice came closer to him.

Sherlock finally turned around, and faced the woman behind him. His heart skipped a beat when he saw her face again. She still looked the same, beautiful as always. It has been so long since he last saw her, and he was more than happy to see her again. "Not when I'm dancing on my own" He replied. He showed no emotions that could give away what he was feeling.

"I see." Irene smiled and walked closer to Sherlock. She stopped inches away from him, and looked at him intensely in the eye. She studied his facial expressions, she knew that he was hiding some emotions somewhere, since his pupils dilated.

Sherlock stared intensely back at her, not wanting to loose the game. He knew what she was doing, and he was not about to give up. "I see." He mimicked her last words. Still no answer. "Irene.." He mumbled.

"Mhmm." She answered, a grin starting to appear on her face.

Sherlock sighed. "I practiced a lot for this, and I don't want it all to go to waste. So Irene... would you like to dance with me?" He offered his hand.

Irene made the biggest grin "I thought you'd never ask."

Sherlock grin back. "You win this time. But only this time Ms. Adler." He placed one hand around her waist, and held her hand with the other.

Irene raised her eyebrow. "Well, you don't get to decide that Mr. Holmes." She smiled as Sherlock began to dance.

"We'll see." He smiled at her.

"So, John finally found someone." Irene began.

"He did." Sherlock replied. "How have you been doing?" Sherlock asked.

"Good. Still running. But good." Irene smiled. No one has asked her how she was doing for years now, all she has done was running, running away from the people that were after her. It was good to hear that someone still cared for her, especially when that someone was Sherlock Holmes. Irene rested her head on Sherlock's chest, as they danced slowly in the garden.

"You can stop running now you know" Sherlock looked down at her.

"A woman like me can never stop running Mr. Holmes." She replied, not looking up at him.

"I have taken down all Moriarty's men."

"I know."

"So you are running away from something else then."

"Yes, this is my life Sherlock. And I knew that it was going to be like this when I first began." Irene said sadly, as a tear fell off her face.

Sherlock looked down at her for a while, and decided to let the subject go. He looked up at the sky, where the moonlight shone directly on them. "What if there was another way. Another way for you to live your life." He spoke again.

"If only it was that easy. But I'll come to that point, someday. I just need some time." Irene looked up at him and smiled. "You have done more than enough to help me Mr. Holmes...and I thank you for that. Though, I won't let you risk anything for me anymore, to save me from the problems that I have caused. You have enough problems on your own, cases to solve."

Sherlock stopped and looked at Irene in the eyes. "Cases are easy. I'm sure I can squeeze your problems in there somewhere."

Irene gave a small laugh. "Never change, Sherlock."

"The world would be unbalanced if I do." He smirked.

"Sherlock!?" They both heard a man's voice headed their way.

"It's John." Sherlock said.

"Send my best wishes to the happy couple." Irene moved closer to Sherlock, and kissed him on the lips. "Take care, Sherlock. I'll see you soon."

"I-" Before Sherlock could speak, Irene was already out of his sight.

"Sherlock, there you are! I though you went home." John said when he saw Sherlock.

"I- I was just getting some air, John." Sherlock replied.

"Well we are about to open the gifts."

"In a minute, John."

"Alright. I'm checking the clock on that." John smiled and went back inside.

Sherlock stared at the empty street. "I missed you." He whispered, then walked away.

"I missed you too, Sherlock." Irene whispered, then she walked away from thee tree that she was hiding behind.


End file.
